Until the Morning Sun
by artgurl8D
Summary: Not all is as it seems, but will they live to tell the tale... will they live to see the sun?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

ok so this is my first story and constructive criticism is welcome, so please review. I am not a professional writer, so let me know what you think. I am going on the assumption that Aragorn and Legolas are best friends or like brothers. Ill try to update once every few days.

And I dont own anything.

thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Twenty years before The Fellowship of the Ring…

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had been travelling with some of his kinsmen who had come with him from Northern Eriador. They had traversed through the wilderness and fought through many ruthless brigands and foul creatures until they came to Imladris. Here they rested for a few days before pressing on to meet with Gandalf the Grey. The old Istari was waiting for them with information concerning the movements of the Enemy.

Legolas Thranduilion had been visiting Imladris for a few weeks when a weary Estel and his four, equally weary companions had sought shelter in the fair Elven refuge. The prince would not have tarried in Imladris for so long, had it not been for his father's strong suggestion to rest. One of Thranduil's "strong suggestions" was not to be taken lightly, for the disregard of one of these commands promised … .consequences of either a humiliating or laborious sort. At least, that's how Legolas saw it. If asked, Estel would probably laugh and not agree with his life-long friend.

So, after a hearty and warm welcome home, Legolas, who was growing quite restless of too many days with nothing to do, convinced Estel to let him accompany the Rangers on their task. Not much persuasion was required, for Estel had missed his greatest childhood friend very much and was looking forward to spending some times with the fair being.

Three days later, the five Rangers and the elf prince made their way south to Eregion. On the twelfth day of travel, they came upon a beautiful forest where they decided to make camp for the night. It was a clear night and all in the company decided to camp on the flatlands, not under bough.

At the first light of dawn, the small ragged band of rangers and the elf that was accompanying them swiftly broke up camp. They ate a quick breakfast of salted meats and dried fruits in companionable silence, collected their weapons, and set out on the path that would take them through the lush, green forest they had camped near. Their destination was the small town on the other side. A day's walk heading west through the woods would bring their company to the Wild Boar, a small inn in the town of Flatour, somewhere in the wilds of Eregion.

Estel and Legolas were acting as rear guard for the company as they walked through the woods. Galodar and Maegil, the oldest –save for both Legolas and Estel- of the company, were leading the group. Broeglin and Glaema, the latter of which was the youngest, had taken up the positions in the middle of the group. Being of Numenorian blood, Galodar and Maegil had walked Middle Earth fifty-six and forty-nine years respectively, and the men were still very capable and deadly with a blade. They had more experience then Broeglin and Glaema , who had seen thirty-two and twenty-four years, so they walked at the front, to protect the younger rangers from any surprise attacks.

Not that any of this would have been necessary, because the day had stated out normal enough, and Legolas had sensed no evil from these woods. The woods were peaceful and friendly and neither the trees nor the animals were disturbed in any way.

At midday, the hot sun's rays were filtering through the canopy of leaves when Aragorn decided to call for a halt. Thank Eru, there had been a nice breeze blowing all morning, or they all would have been extremely hot on this spring day. Right now, he was hungry and thirsty, and he assumed everyone else was as well. Unpacking some dried food and the water skins from their packs, Aragorn, Galodar, Broeglin and Glaema set about putting a small midday meal together while Legolas and Maegil scouted the surrounding area for enemies. They both took off in separate directions, Legolas going east and Maegil heading west.

Estel stared in wonder as Legolas seemingly melted into the woods. All of his life he had known elves and had seen their ability to simply disappear, especially Legolas. He had never really gotten used to it and it still managed to surprise him.

Estel smiled wrily and shook his head. "And in the middle of the day, too," he muttered to himself.

A soft chuckle, followed by a softer "I heard that," came wafting through the trees from where Legolas had just disappeared. Estel just grinned even wider and went about setting up the meal.

Some fifteen minutes later, Legolas slipped back into camp unnoticed, except for Estel.

"There is nothing to report," he stated calmly. Galodar, Broeglin and Glaema all jumped in surprise, turned to face the unexpected voice, and made a grab for the hilts of their swords. Legolas took great pleasure in trying to surprise the rangers and he allowed a sheepish grin to grace his features.

Galodar rolled his eyes and got back to his meal. He was muttering something about "elves" and "wringing this one's neck" around bites of food. Both Aragorn and Legolas chuckled and Broeglin and Glaema exchanged glances with each other; they were still not used to the company of an elf who was not serious all the time.

Still smiling, Legolas walked from the edge of camp and took a seat next to Estel. The man grabbed some of the rations and gave them to Legolas, who gratefully accepted.

Ten minutes later, Legolas abruptly looked up from his meal and grabbed the hilt of one of his knives, when he heard the sound of a branch breaking west of the camp. The elf turned his head towards the noise and his cerulean eyes rapidly searched the forest for the source of the disturbance. "What was that?" he thought. Aragorn, jolted from his thoughts by Legolas's reflexive actions, also put his hand to his sword and scanned the forest.

"What is it, mellon?" Estel asked loud enough for his rangers to hear, but soft enough for his voice not to carry too far. Galodar, Broeglin and Glaema all looked up from their meals as one to see their chieftain and his friend tense. They too put their hand on their swords and waited.

"I don't know," the fair being muttered in a soft voice, almost to himself. So soft it was that the three rangers sitting across from Estel and Legolas could barely hear him.

The forest had become deathly still. Nothing moved. There were neither small animals walking about nor were there any birds chirping as they had been all morning. Even the winds had ceased to blow. There was just complete, utter silence. It was…. unnatural.

Legolas's eyes widened slowly as a realization came to him. "Where is Maegil?" he asked the group without taking his eyes from the suddenly silent forest.

Aragorn's brow slowly furrowed together and he opened his mouth to respond when a loud, unearthly, bone-chilling shriek resounded from the west.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thanks daisymall13 for your review! Thanks so much for your advice.

And thanks to anyone who did read, and please don't forget to review. Criticism is welcome. I am not a professional writer!

Thanks Everyone!

All the men and the lone elf jumped to their feet with their weapons poised at the ready. Their small meals lay forgotten on the ground by their feet where they had fallen. Instinctually, they all faced West, where the hideous cry had come from. After a few moments of silence, the Rangers all looked to Aragorn to give an order.

"That may not have been him, but we should make haste none the less." The only replies Aragorn received were determined nods. " Legolas, " he continued, " you and I will take front positions. Galodar, Broeglin, you will both take rear guard positions. Glaema, you will be in the middle. Stagger ten feet from each other, but do not move out of sight. Move quickly and silently. Report anything you see or hear. Legolas, let me know immediately if you sense something." He paused and inhaled, " Are you sensing anything now?"

After a moment's hesitation, Legolas gave a small shake of his head as his answer. Aragorn nodded and said, "Then, let's move."

All of the males spread out in the shape of an "X", with Aragorn and Legolas leading the group. They were closer together than the rest so they could track the path that Maegil had made and secretly so Legolas could be closer to his friend should they be attacked. Estel had taken on most of the responsibility of tracking Maegil, and Legolas was keeping his eyes and his senses on the surrounding forest. They had been following the tracks for only a few minutes when they suddenly disappeared. Aragorn stopped abruptly and looked around. There were no broken branches or disturbed underbrush leading father west and there was no sign that Maegil turned around and double back. The tracks just… stopped, as though he had vanished. It did not make sense. Aragorn narrowed his eyes, and looked up into the canopy of the surrounding trees, thinking perhaps that he had climbed one. Nothing.

Legolas, having noticed Aragorn stop suddenly, held up a fist to the others to signal a halt. All of the men held their positions, scanning the forest for any sign of danger. Legolas silently made his way closer to Aragorn, who was staring up at the trees.

"Estel?" he whispered. Not a moment later Legolas felt a shiver run through his body. It was suddenly very cold and the forest was once again still and silent, dead. The small tendrils of cold …death tried to enter his heart. Just as suddenly as the feeling had come, it was gone. The wind began to blow again and he heard a bird a few paces behind him. The elf turned his head and listened. "Did you feel that?" he asked Estel without taking his eye from the forest.

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, Aragorn nodded his head. He too had felt the sudden, unnatural chill. He had felt the creeping cold. Something was very wrong here. They needed to leave this place quickly, but they had to find Maegil first.

Aragorn looked up into the face of the elf standing only a few feet away from him. Legolas felt Estel's eyes upon him and he met the younger man's intense gaze. The other three rangers observed a moment of silent communication and understanding pass between the two friends, who were more like brothers.

After a minute, Legolas nodded his head that he agreed that, while they needed to leave this place, they needed to find Maegil. Aragorn too nodded his head and then stepped back ten or so feet. He retraced Maegil's tracks and again he found that they simply disappeared. Estel then proceeded to walk around in a slow circle, searching for any sign of their missing friend. Legolas turned to keep watch, as did the others.

As Estel was finishing the circuit around where the tracks ceased, a sharp cry rose from the back of the group. Simultaneously, Aragorn, who had been crouched on the ground, took off at a run while drawing his weapon. Legolas too was running with his weapons drawn, beside the man.

Both man and elf, skidded to a stop where Broeglin had been. When they came to the spot, both Glaema and Galodar where waiting with weapons ready, as their eyes nervously flicked around and sweat beaded on their brows. Legolas's eyes widened as he took in the amount of blood on the forest floor where Broeglin had stood and the blood that led further into the forest.

An anguished cry of "Help!" came from north of where they stood, and Aragorn and Legolas took off in a sprint with the two rangers behind them. The four beings crashed through the underbrush, slashing their way through the more dense vegetation in a desperate attempt to get to Broeglin. All of them ran as fast as they were able, following the blood to their friend.

Stamping feet and harsh breathing were the only things Legolas could hear; for once again the forest had grown quiet. Legolas was watching the woods as they ran, looking for the enemy that haunted them. Abruptly, Aragorn stopped short and Legolas barely managed to avoid crashing into him. The elf scanned his surroundings and found nothing. Looking at the ground, he found, as Aragorn had, that the blood trail had ended. Legolas frowned. "What is going on here?" he thought angrily, "This does not make sense!"

"Spread out and search. Stay close." were Aragorn's only orders. Each male set off in different directions, being sure not to stray too far and always staying in sight. Suddenly, there was a startled cry and Aragorn, Legolas, and Galodar ran in Glaema's direction.

Just as suddenly they stopped to an abrupt halt at the sight before them. Maegil and Broeglin's mutilated bodies were hanging limply from vines in the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to daisymall13 for your reviews! And I reread your first review – unfortunately this story is rather short. Lol its only like 6 chapters I think. Sorry I cant think of a way to make it longer.

And thank you everyone else who has read. Please review and give me constructive criticism! I am not a professional writer.

I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

All three turned, ready to attack, when they heard a sound coming from slightly behind and to the right of them. Glaema was bent next to a tree, losing what little food he had not digested since breakfast. With soft sighs, Legolas and Aragorn turned their attention back to the mess that was before them while Galodar went to stand guard over Glaema. The young man was badly shaken up and if they were all honest with themselves, the two older men and the elf were too.

With naught but a look from Estel, Legolas resumed a vigil over the remaining members of the company. Aragorn slowly walked around the tree three times. The first time, he checked each man, making sure they were indeed dead. They hung low enough that he could grab their wrist to check for a pulse. They… were a mess of flesh and bone. The second time, he tried to see if their attacker or attackers had left any tracks, to which he found none. The third pass around the tree was to make sure he did not miss anything.

Aragorn was about to say that they needed to bury the bodies, but he noticed a tenseness in Legolas's stance. He too tensed and waited.

Legolas had been watching the trees when he thought he heard something. After a full minute of straining his senses, he heard it. Whispers.

Looking at the other rangers, he saw that they too had noticed the faint sounds. Realizing it would be folly to stay in this cursed forest much longer, the elf knew without a doubt that they needed to leave. Now.

Making his way over to Aragorn, Legolas did the math in his head. It was now about two hours after midday and, since it was early spring, the sun would set in about four hours. They had at least seven hours of walking ahead of them. They were already tired. They had pushed themselves to try to meet Gandalf as quickly as possible and they had barely eaten at all today.

Legolas's mouth went dry and his pulse spiked as he realized they would not make it out of the forest before sunset. Somewhere deep in his being he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they would all die if they stayed here after sunset.

Aragorn opened his mouth before Legolas got the chance to. "We need to leave, now." he spoke with urgency in his voice. Legolas even saw a brief flash of fear in the man's grey eyes.

Legolas nodded his consent, and said, "We need to run if we are to make it. If we stay here past sunset, we will not survive."

Looking at Galodar and Gleama, Aragorn summoned every bit of confidence he could muster. "We must leave these woods before the sun falls. We will have to run to be out in time." He even managed a small grin and an encouraging nod.

All present nodded in agreement, and started at a brisk pace due west. They took breaks here and there, but they did not tarry long out of fear.

Two hours later, they had stopped again to drink some water. They were making good time and at this pace they should be out of the forest in another two hours. Legolas surveyed the men around him. Gleama, the youngest of the group, was afraid. His hands shook a little, but the young man was putting on a brave front. Galodar was also afraid, but he was simply better at hiding it. He was doing everything he could to keep Gleama calm. Estel showed no fear on his face, like the others. Only because Legolas had known the man so long, had he been able to spot the fear in his eyes.

A moment later, Aragorn called them all up to resume their run. Dodging branches and jumping over roots, the small group ran for a less than a half an hour before Legolas and Estel heard a cry come from right behind them. Quickly swiveling around, they brought their weapons up and were met with only a silent forest. There was no one there. Gleama and Galodar were gone, but this time there was a trail that led back east. The two friends ran as fast as they could to try to catch up with their enemy and their friends.

For what seemed like a short eternity, they ran. Pushing aside branches and vegetation, they pushed themselves to run faster and faster. They had to catch up!

Finally pushing through was seemed particularly dense underbrush, Legolas and Aragorn's mad dash ended when both stumbled over something and landed face first in the dirt. Quickly flipping over from their stomachs to their backsides, they brought their weapons up to fight their unseen foe.

The weapons in both sets of hands fell slack as their owners gazed upon what they had tripped over. Before them lay the bodies of Gleama and Galodar.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for reading ! I'm really having fun with this story.

Thank you Metoochocolate, Wtiger5, and daisymall14 for your reviews!

I don't own anything, and please review after you read. I am not a professional author so constructive criticism is more than welcome!

Thanks!

* * *

Again, the bodies of their friends were nearly unrecognizable.

Both Estel and Legolas scrambled forward to see if either or the men were alive, but they were not. Their spirits had already fled this world.

Aragorn gave a strangled, "No," as he sat back to kneel in the ground. His head was bowed for but a moment before he stood resolutely up and turned to Legolas with fire in his eyes.

"How is this possible? We were right behind them and this happens to them? It is impossible! This should not be happening!" Anger rolled off of Aragorn in waves. Anger, grief, and … fear. "We need to leave now! I will not let you father and your mother lose another son!" he cried.

Legolas was shocked by Aragorns words. Here he had thought he was the one doing the protecting, but the young man was trying to protect him too.

After a few moments, he found his tongue and said, "Then it is time that we leave this place, gwador."

Together they took off at only a speed that elves and few mortals were capable. They ran side by side, Legolas with his knifes drawn and Aragorn with a short knife he kept strapped to his leg. Running with his swords through the dense forest would be too difficult. They only had little more than an hour left until the sun set and they had a lot of ground to make up. Every moment that they ran brought them closer to the edge of the forest, but every moment also brought them to sunset.

The sun was nearing the horizon. Time was almost up.

They ran at this nearly impossible pace for almost a half an hour, before either of them noticed a change in the forest. Once again it had grown still and quiet. The only noise came from the two, who were brothers in all but blood, as they crashed through the woods. A chill of death had begun to seep into their bones as they ran for their very lives.

Out of nowhere, Legolas felt a white hot pain on both his sides and he found himself horizontal with the forest floor. It took him a moment to comprehend the sudden shift in angle as he realized he was indeed on his side after being knocked over… and his weapons had been knocked from his hands. Dread filled Legolas, and he clumsily regained his feet after trying to get some air into his lungs.

Looking around, Legolas found that Aragorn also had been knocked to the ground, and he went over to help his friend stand. Drawing their weapons and looking around both friends saw nothing in the woods. All was still.

Legolas sensed something behind him and spun quickly on his heel, only to be faced by two black, hideous creatures that stood shorter but wider than a man. These hefty beasts of tough, leathery flesh charged at the two friends with a speed only seen in horses. Again these monstrous creatures bowled right into the man and the elf, knocking them onto their backs. Legolas and Aragorn got up again, but this time they were ready as the beasts charged on all fours.

Legolas slashed out with his knives and Aragorn with his sword, but they did not expect the animals to anticipate these attacks. Sharp, hooked claws and long jagged teeth seemed to appear out of nowhere and the animals used these weapons to cut their latest victims. Twin cries of pain came from Legolas and Aragorn as their flesh was cut again and again as they were attacked. Both the man and the elf did their best to fend off the attacks, but they were not fast enough. The monsters were too quick.

All of a sudden, Legolas was once again knocked to the ground by one of the beasts and the air from his lungs was forced out. Fully expecting the killing blow to come, Legolas was surprised when it did not. He took a ragged breath and grabbed a knife that had been knocked out of his hand. Once again, the fair being tried to gain his feet.

Looking around, he realized Estel was missing.

A strangled sob tore from Legolas's lips as he realized there were no tracks to follow. There was no sign of where they had taken his brother. Legolas did not know what –

A cry resonated through the forest from the west and Legolas's head snapped up and he sprang forward and ran with all of his might. He would not let his brother die!

Not but two minutes later, Legolas sprinted right into a clearing in the middle of the woods. Weapons drawn, he searched about for his enemy. All he saw was Estel, crouching before a small pond of water, touching his face. Legolas slowly made his way forward, looking for their attackers.

"Estel!" he whispered urgently, fear making his voice waiver.

Estel, who had been touching his face… almost like he hadn't seen it before, suddenly dropped his hand to his side. He slowly stood up, lifted his head, and turned to Legolas.

What Legolas saw made him gasp and step back in revulsion as a look of horror came on his features. Estel's eyes were black. There was neither the white of his eyes nor the grey of his pupils.

There were black. Dead.


	5. Chapter 5

For a full few minutes, all Legolas could do was stare wide-eyed in shock, and as he did so, he realized another terrible thing. The song that Eru had placed in all of those that were born of His creation, the song of life that was individual to every person….. was different. Legolas had heard Estel's song every time that he was with him, and he knew the song well, but this song was perverse, an abomination of Eru's gift.

In that instant, Legolas knew that whatever was left of Estel was only a shell of his former self and that his brother was dead. Estel, or whatever that evil entity standing twenty yards away was, let a feral, predatory smile slowly grow on its face.

Without warning, the Abomination charged with a speed that was as great as those beasts from before. Legolas turned and ran with all of his might west, hoping to reach the edge of the forest before this …. thing caught him.

Legolas ran with all of his might. His chest was pounding and his legs were throbbing but he knew he could not stop. All of his instinct as a warrior of Greenwood the Great screamed for him to take to the trees. He knew that he could lose this demon there, but something deep in his soul told him not to stop, not to climb the trees. His only chance was to keep running!

So, Legolas did not climb. He ran through brush and jumped over roots and logs, knowing that with every step he took, the demon was gaining on him. The cacophony of noise in the woods was so great Legolas could barely think. It seemed as it this entire forest, nay all of Arda, was screaming a perverse song of Eru's gift, just like the demon creature.

For some time, Legolas ran with the creature doggedly chasing and matching his every step. Legolas knew he could not keep this mad pace for very long.

Legolas could barely run anymore. He was so tired; it felt as though his very life was seeping from his limbs, but he could not stop. He would die if he faltered just a little.

Legolas was abruptly pulled back and down to the ground as the demon caught his shoulder and pulled. The momentum brought both creatures to the forest floor. While Legolas struggled to regain the breath that had been forced out of his body, Estel simply jumped to his feet.

Producing a knife, the abomination walked slowly towards the fallen elf with a sickening smile on its face. The creature was not even out of breath!

A sense of victory could be seen in the demon's wide, black eyes as it slowly made its approach for the final kill.

The forest once again grew quiet, almost as if all of Eru's creation were watching, waiting to see how this battle would end.

Legolas tensed. He knew what was going to happen. He knew the look in those eyes.

As the demon lifted his hand to deliver the killing blow, the seemingly defeated elf slashed out with one of his long knives that he had managed to partially hide beneath his body when he fell.

The creature howled in pain as the knife sliced a jagged line in its chest. Reflexively, Estel caught the weapon and determinedly ripped it from Legolas's hand. Legolas used this moment of distraction to kick out with his muscular legs and knock the demon backwards. Flipping from his backside to his front, Legolas drew his legs beneath him and shot off at a sprint once again, but this time he had no weapons with which to defend himself.

The lithe elf had hoped that the scuffle would have bought the elf some time to put a good bit of distance between himself and the beast. Unfortunately within a minute, the demon was once again right on Legolas's heels and the forest was screaming so loud again that Legolas could barely concentrate.

Finally Legolas could see the edge of the forest, but the demon was right behind him. He could see the sun setting in the distance. It was setting right now! He was so close but he did not think he could make it. His long strides quickly ate up the distance. He was almost there!

The struggling immortal felt the demon's hand brush against his shoulder once again, as it tried to make a grab for the exhausted elf. Just a few more steps and Legolas would either be free of this forest or he would be dead by the hands of what once was his best friend.

Legolas crashed through the edge of the forest and onto the plains, and the sun rose.

* * *

Hey guys! thanks so much for reading! please remember that I am not a professional writer and i could really use some feedback! and i welcome constructive criticism! so let me knwo what you think please!

thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

The tall elf had not taken more than four steps before he smashed into someone, and the momentum was enough to drive both beings to the ground. Flipping quickly from his front to his backside, Legolas desperately scrambled back on all fours to try to escape this new enemy.

However, he was surprised at what was before him. In a moment, his mind told him three things. The first was that it was Estel, who was now picking himself up, that he had just flattened on the ground. The second was that Galodar, Maegil, Broeglin and Glaema were all standing about twenty feet away with surprise on their faces and their hands to the hilts of their swords. The last thing Legolas realized was that the sun had not set, but that it was… rising. He feared that this might all be some new devilry.

Estel shook his head as he staggered dazedly to stand. He had forgotten how strong Legolas was. At first he had thought a servant of Souron was attacking, but the golden hair was a dead giveaway for his life-long friend. However, Estel's life-long friend was not usually so ….clumsy.

Turning to look at the elf, Estel was taken aback by his appearance. He had jagged, bloody cuts all over his body and much of his clothing was torn. His appearance was disheveled and his chest was heaving. The elf seemed to be in a lot of pain. Legolas looked like he had just fought for his very life, but this place was so peaceful. Aragorn sensed no danger here. Sucking in a harsh gasp, Estel took a step forward.

Legolas saw his friend, or perhaps his enemy, take the step forward. With distress, fear, and mistrust clearly written on his face, Legolas again scrambled quickly backwards, trying to put more distance between them.

Estel saw these emotions and he was … disturbed. "Legolas, wha—"he began to question, before he was cut off by an unearthly, ear-splitting shriek that filled and echoed through the morning air. All around them had become still and all the men and the elf whipped their heads around to look to the forest. The chilling cry had come from there.

Aragorn turned back to Legolas, to ask him what that was, just in time to see the elf shiver openly.

Now even more distressed then he already was, Aragorn again took two steps towards his friend. He was surprised, as were his fellow rangers, when Legolas cried out a harsh "No!" that had him stopping in his tracks.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" the man tried again.

"Do NOT come any closer!" the troubled, fair being cried out.

"How could Estel be here?" he thought. "The creature that had possessed his body was _just_ chasing me! He was dead! But here he stands before me, whole. But they were all dead! What is this? A trick?"

"Legolas," Aragorn tried again while raising his hands placatingly, "it's me, your friend. What's the matter Legolas? What was that…. thing in the forest?" With one hand he gestured vaguely at the forest right behind them.

Legolas was unsure if he should trust Estel, so with a furrowed brow, he listened as he has always done. He listened to Eru's song in nature and it was pure. Turning his concentration to the mortals before him, the elf listened and found their songs to be clean as they had been, before this nightmare started hours ago. He also felt something…. perverse coming from the woods.

Legolas did not know if this was real or not, if his friends were dead or not, but he sensed nothing amiss, save for the forest. Perhaps this was a second chance, but he was not sure. All he wanted to do was get away from these woods.

Quickly, but painfully getting to his feet, Legolas declared, "We need to leave, _now_." and left a confused Estel in his wake as he skittishly made his way closer to the mortals. The fair elf was darting nervous glances at the rangers as if they were going to attack at any second. Confused, Estel followed after his friend and reached out a hand to question him, but Legolas sensed it and quickly dodged. Turning abruptly, he stared at Aragorn with narrowed, mistrustful eyes.

"Don't" was all that the elf commanded before he turned again and collected his weapons from Glaema, who had been holding them.

Not waiting to see if the others followed or not, Legolas hurriedly strapped on his quiver and bow, unsheathed his knives and started running east, away from the forest.

Aragorn looked to his rangers and then back to the forest. With a nod, the men took their weapons and their supplies, before they set off to catch up with the elf. Estel took one last look at the forest, his mind brimming with questions,

"What happened in there?"

* * *

Hey guys! thanks so much for reading!

Thanks you Snips95 for your review! that was super encouraging.

Please remember i am not a professional writer and i would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism or any feedback you would like to give.

just FYI : there's probably only one more chapter left.

Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour after the group left the edge of the forest, Legolas, who was leading the group with his inhuman pace, switched from running to jogging.

About an hour after that, Legolas switched again to an uneasy and slightly unsteady walk as he also turned south.

Aragorn assumed he realized that just travelling east was not going to get them to Gandalf at all. At least turning south they would be able to go around.

The small group slowly made their way around the forest and continued to do so until sunset. At this pace it would take a few days to make it all the way around, but at least they would be eventually make it.

Even as they walked, Legolas would not let any of the mortals get too close. The elf kept shooting nervous glances at the men anytime they, even Estel, would get close. He always kept a good amount of distance between them, even when they stopped for rest.

The elf's behavior had Aragorn worried. Every time they took a break, Aragorn would try to get close to Legolas to treat his wounds. As a healer, Aragorn tried to diagnose his patient from afar, since he couldn't get close.

The first and most obvious thing he observed was the long jagged cuts Legolas had all over his body. Secondly, Aragorn could tell that Legolas's breathing was labored. It could have been just the a few deep cuts on his torso, but Estel expected that there was damage to the elf's ribs. All of Legolas's running had more than likely damaged his ribs even more and that was enough to cause Estel greater concern. Lastly, Aragorn could tell that Legolas hurt his head. He seemed to be dizzy and slightly unbalanced. Estel could see pain on his face and in his eyes. The longer the day went, the more evident it became that Legolas was in pain, but he would not allow Aragorn to approach.

Finally, nightfall came and Aragorn called a halt. Grudgingly, Legolas looked around and with a sigh, took up a place at the outskirts of the camp the rangers were setting up.

Aragorn sighed, and resumed his responsibilities of starting the fire. Maegil and Broeglin went scouting around the area and went to find something to eat. Galodar and Glaema finished setting up camp and took seats around the warm fire.

Sometime later after their meal was cooked, Aragorn brought a meal over to Legolas. The elf jumped a little and tensed when he realized Estel was approaching.

Like approaching a spooked animal, Aragorn made his presence known by making more noise than he normally would have.

"Legolas," Aragorn called out, "you need to eat something." The mortal sat down a body's length away. He made sure to give Legolas plenty of room.

Legolas was about to refuse when his stomach gave a loud growl. It had been …. over a day since he last ate.

With a grateful nod, Legolas accepted the plate of food.

"Legolas," Aragorn began again, "I need to look at your wounds."

Legolas shook his head to refuse when his vision swam alarmingly. He was about to fall over when Aragorn's strong, steadying arms caught him and kept him grounded. Finally, the dizziness passed and he looked up to see Aragorn staring at him with a knowing look.

Legolas knew it would be foolish to let his injuries go untreated, so again with a slow nod of consent, Legolas laid back down onto the ground. He allowed Estel to bind his wounds and stitch his cuts. Next he allowed Estel to wrap his ribs. Finally, Aragorn helped Legolas to sit up so he could take a better look at his head. Running fingers over his scalp, Aragorn found a large lump on his head and after checking his pupils, the healer was able to confirm that Legolas did indeed have a concussion.

After the healer's ministrations were complete, the two friends sat side by side in silence.

Aragorn, afraid to push his friend into telling him what happened, allowed the two to sit in silence for over an hour. Together, the two friends sat and watched the stars as they always did.

Well, Aragorn was watching the stars. Legolas had his eyes fixed on the forest that sat on the darkened horizon.

He still could not explain what had happened. He had tried to reason the entire thing out with himself, but nothing made sense. There was nothing that could explain what happened. The others were alive and well…. and they were concerned about him. He had seen the glances they gave him. They were all worried.

Estel's soft, calming voice broke the silence. "Legolas, what happened in the woods?"

Legolas's pulse spiked just thinking about the day's events. Sighing, he told his greatest friend about how the group had walked through the forest and how they all disappeared, one by one, until there was no one left but himself and the younger man. He told Estel about the creatures that attacked them and how Estel was taken and his soul… removed.

The elf's hands shook as he spoke and his breathing increased. Aragorn could hardly believe what the elf told him. His mouth hung slightly ajar in shock.

Legolas leaned his head back in exhaustion, finally allowing himself to relax.

"I…." the ranger stuttered, "I don't understand. You were gone for less than an hour. Glaema saw you sleeping in your bedroll less than an hour before sunrise. You…disappeared into the forest without your weapons sometime between then and when we all woke at sunrise. Maybe…. ten minutes after sunrise…. you came running out of the forest like the hounds of Morgoth were chasing you. I don't understand how you could be gone through all…. that in such a short time."

Legolas's eyes snapped open and he stared at the man with wide eyes. Aragorn could see the fear in the elf's eyes.

Aragorn tried to give the elf an encouraging smile. "Sleep, Legolas. I will keep watch over you. Perhaps when we see Gandalf, he shall be able to shed some light on this."

"Estel," the elf tiredly nodded towards the forest, "I shall find no rest this night or any other as long as we are near this forest."

Despite his words, Legolas finally fell into an exhausted sleep hours into the night and Aragorn kept his vigil over his friend.

* * *

Hey everyone!, just wanted to let u know that i was actually wrong about this being the last chapter. there will be a small epilogue after this one to tie everything together!

Thanks so much for sticking it through and for reading, I appreciate any reviews or feedback you feel like giving. Thank you so much!

and thank you metoochoclate and snips95 for your reviews.

I DO love reviews lol!

Thanks everyone! one more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, the small group finally made it to Flatour. The Wild Boar was as bustling as usual, but Aragorn was able to persuade the owner to procure two rooms for a few nights.

While Galodar, Broeglin, Maegil and Glaema went to their rooms to rest at Aragorn's orders, Legolas and Estel went to search out Gandalf in the dingy tavern.

They did eventually find him sitting in the corner of the musty room, despite the dozens of people crammed into the small space.

Quietly sidestepping the other patrons and ruffians, the two friends made their way over to the old wizard.

Gandalf must have sensed their approach because he turned to them with a knowing, but impatient look. However once his eyes rested on Legolas's cut and bruised face, the expression changed to worry. There was a long, healing cut running from the corner of Legolas's eye to the end of his cheek bone and another cut on his forehead. The old man's bushy brows furrowed together.

"What happened?"

Aragorn gave Legolas a small smile as they both took seats at Gandalf's table. Estel always knew the wizard had a soft spot for the younger elf. Legolas had always been like a …. favorite nephew to the Istari.

So Legolas took a deep breath and told the Istari the same thing he told Estel a few nights before.

As Legolas's tale came to a close, the Istari drew a deep breath and his eyes grew troubled.

"Long ago," he began, "during the first age, Morgoth created…. what the White Council called Dae-Gurth, the Shadow Death. They were a breed of creatures that were capable of … entering people's minds, making them see things that weren't there. Few know what they even look like. What you saw that day probably was an illusion. They are a dangerous breed of predators and it cost many lives to eradicate them. It…. is hard to believe that any of them survived. We had made sure that we tracked down every rumor of the creatures. Since the beast did survive the purges, it is remarkable that I have heard no rumors about it before."

He hesitated before continuing, "It is a miracle you made it out of the forest. If you had stayed after sunset, you would have never survived. The Dea-Gurth grows strong in the darkness, much like orcs or goblins. You are lucky to be here at all."

And with that, a heavy silence descended upon the three friends. All were thinking about how this latest "adventure" could have ended. Finally, Legolas broke the quiet.

"Why did it choose me, and not the others? Are there more of them? And what will you do about his one?" Worry was evident in the elf's voice.

Taking a deep breath, the old wizard answered. "It seems that the Dea-Gurth prefer their prey to be elf-kind. For some reason, it is easier for them to enter your minds than any other being. Perhaps it has something to do with your connection to nature. The mind is most susceptible, unguarded in sleep. And as to your other questions, it is plausible that since one would survive, there may be more, but I doubt it. As far as this one is concerned… well, I need to contact my order. We will deal with this."

With slow nods of understanding, the trio finished their information exchange. The enemy was growing powerful. It would not be long before all of Arda was consumed in war.

With their business concluded, the small band began their journey back towards Rivendell. They made sure to stay clear of the forest. However, Gandalf bade them to set up markers as a warning to all who drew near that the woods were tainted. The old Istari did not believe that the Dea-Gurth would attempt to leave, but just in case, he said a few words of magic.

Not that Aragorn or Legolas knew what he was actually saying. So, while Gandalf went to Isengard to speak to Saruman, the rangers and the elf set up the markers at a reasonable distance and only during the daylight. The markers were pieces of stretched hide attached to wooden stakes that stuck straight up from the ground. They bore warnings in Elvish, Westron, Rohirric and Dwarvish, the latter a courtesy of Gandalf. They were easy enough to make, so they made twenty or so of them and placed them around the forest. They also warned the villagers to not draw close.

Finally, ten days after Legolas had come crashing out of the woods, the small band struck the last of the marker into the ground. As Legolas hit the stake with Glaema's mallet for the final time, the bone chilling cry could be heard once again echoing from the forest.

Not a moment later, one more cry was heard, resounding through the air.

But this one came from the south.

* * *

So thats it! and im sorry that this one was a bit later then my other updates.

Anyway, Shadow translates into Dea and Death translates into Gurth. So shadow death, the dea-gurth.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! i really appreciate it! i enjoyed writing this story and receiving the feedback! you guys have been great.

Thank you summersidefolly and Snips95 for your reviews on the last chapter. everyone has been so great!

since this is the last chapter, please give me some feedback and review! I love reviews. :D

Thanks Everyone! -Artgurl8D


End file.
